


Family Reunion

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: The Silverglades reunite to save Justin. Or try to.





	

Thomas had left his siblings behind long ago. He’d moved to a nice little patch of land named Moorland, built a stable, and tried to start a life with his lovely wife Catherine. At least, that had been the dream. Now he had land that GED had tried to steal from him, a dead wife, and a son that his father had kidnapped. What had he done to deserve this?

He thought the same thing when he walked out of his house one day to see his siblings walking into the stable. There was Aaron, looking uncomfortable in his suit that was way too warm and unsuited to this climate, and Anastasia, in heels that had already sunk into the mud and an outfit revealing far too much skin. Hell. What were they doing here? Maybe, if he was quick, he could go back inside and they wouldn’t see him.

“Thomas!” Too late, Anastasia had seen him. She saw everything, and that wasn’t even her power. She was just very perceptive and good at spotting people. Especially people trying to sneak out from somewhere.

“Hi, Anastasia,” Thomas muttered, giving a smile that was more of a grimace.

“Oh, good, you found him,” said Aaron, and hurried over. Thomas heard a soft splat as his brother stepped in a pile of manure, and he tried not to laugh at Aaron’s disgusted face.

“So, uh, what are you doing here?” asked Thomas.

“Oh, don’t play dumb,” said Anastasia. “When were you going to tell us that we had a nephew?” Oh, gods. Of all the times for them to find out.

“Uh. Eventually?” said Thomas. “Say, why don’t I show you guys around the place?”

“Nah, it’s too country for us. Right, Aaron?” said Anastasia.

“Um… right,” said Aaron. “Yes, far too country and farmy for us cityfolk.”

“I’d take a farm over a stinking city any day,” said Thomas.

“There is literal shit on the ground here,” said Anastasia, gesturing to another pile of it.

“You’re changing the subject,” said Aaron. “Why didn’t you tell us you had a son, Thomas?”

“Oh, so now you pay attention to me?” said Thomas. “You didn’t pay attention when my wife died in childbirth, did you? Or when GED was trying to steal my land. Or, oh, let’s not forget, when my son was kidnapped by our father. You don’t get to ignore me all your life and then suddenly take interest when it suits you.” He hadn’t felt so angry in a long time. Not since Kembell had been here.

“To be fair, you don’t exactly have social media, Tommy,” said Anastasia. “Goodness, do you even have internet here? Tell me you at least have a working telephone.”

“I didn’t want Justin to find out about his family,” said Thomas. “I couldn’t risk it.”

“Well, gee, that’s very nice,” said Anastasia. “And not fair to him, either.”

“Ana, if he saw you two, he’d know immediately that none of us are normal,” said Thomas.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” asked Anastasia, planting her hands on her hips.

“Your unnatural beauty,” said Thomas, pointing to Anastasia. “And your flashes of darkness.” He pointed to Aaron. “Not to mention the family resemblance in you two.”

“What, you thought we’d let slip who our father is?” asked Anastasia.

“Aaron, you get interviewed on it every other day,” said Thomas. “Every newspaper headline sees one of you involved in some scandal. And then there are people questioning your parentage. You flaunt our mother’s name.”

“And you run from it,” said Aaron. “That hurts her, Tom. You didn’t even let her own grandson visit her. Your son never got to know any of his grandparents. No wonder your son went running the minute he got wind of a family member.”

“How much do you know?” asked Thomas, finally giving in. They were right- it was unfair to keep Justin from his family and vice versa. Justin had already lost a mother, it wasn’t right that he should never know his other family members. And there was no risk of him using his political power for evil, Justin was a good boy.

“Just that your son was kidnapped by our father,” said Aaron. “But why don’t you tell us the full story?”

“Fill us in on the way there,” said Anastasia, glancing at her phone. “I just got word from one of my contacts that our father’s company boats have been spotted around Cape West.”

“What are you planning?” asked Thomas.

“A rescue mission, of course,” said Anastasia. “That’s what family does, Thomas. They help each other out, they communicate with each other.”

“Is this a rescue mission or just an opportunity to yell at me?” asked Thomas.

“Argue on the way, we have a nephew to rescue,” said Aaron.

Thomas and Anastasia argued all the way to the fishing village. Aaron drove the car, silently ignoring them. He was mad at Thomas too, of course, for neglecting to inform him of the existence of his nephew. But at the same time, he could understand the urge to protect his own. That was, after all, why he was here now.

And, even though his siblings were having a screaming match in the backseat, at least they were all together for the first time in over twenty years. So, Aaron just smiled and turned the car stereo volume up. But he could still hear his siblings.

“You sleep with married men, Anastasia!”

“So? At least I’m not still moping around over a dead partner.”

Aaron turned the volume down.

“No, you’re still trying to get over that lawyer from when you lived in LA,” said Aaron.

“Aaron!” Something hit the headrest of his seat, probably her fist. Aaron just chuckled and turned the music back up.

At last, Aaron stopped the car on the long bridge outside the fishing village.

“Is this the place?” he asked.

“Yes, this is it,” said Anastasia. She got out of the car, unsteady in her high heels, and strode over to a rugged-looking captain. “Hello, you said you saw some boats?”

“Aye, my men said they did,” said the captain.

“Would you be so kind as to help me get out there?” asked Anastasia.

“Arr, I would love to help a beautiful maiden such as yourself, but my ship is currently undergoing repairs,” said the captain.

“Please?” said Anastasia. She sang a note, and the captain’s eyes widened.

“Siren! Men, block your ears!” he cried. Anastasia scowled and strode away, heading back to the fishing village.

“You can’t just use your powers so publicly,” said Thomas, chasing after her.

“What, am I supposed to just sit at home doing nothing while my nephew is in danger?” asked Anastasia, stalking around the fishing village. Fortunately, the sand around the fishing village was hard-packed, so her high heels didn’t sink into it.

“What if someone sees you?” asked Thomas, following her. Aaron trotted after them.

“You always were the worry-wart,” said Anastasia. “You expect the worst and it happens. Live a little!”

“Um-“ said Aaron, but they ignored him.

“I’m making a living in my stable, not borrowing money from mum every time I need it and then blowing it all going to parties in the hopes of finding a celebrity and getting laid,” said Thomas.

“Guys-“ Aaron was once again ignored.

“You’re moping and hiding, that’s what you’re doing, Thomas,” said Anastasia.

“I think-“

“Just leave me alone, Ana! I didn’t want you to come back into my life,” said Thomas.

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t shut me out, you wouldn’t be a mopy old man with a missing son,” said Anastasia.

“Guys!” Finally, they both turned to look at Aaron.

“What?” they screamed. Aaron pointed to the young man who had just collapsed on the sand beside him.

“Justin!” Thomas cried, running to him and kneeling beside him.

“Oh, so this is your son? He does look a bit like dad,” said Anastasia, walking over to the pair.

“Hi, dad,” said Justin, rousing enough to look weakly at his father.

“Oh, my precious boy,” said Thomas, hugging him. “Are you okay?”

“I paddled all the way to shore,” said Justin, his voice raspy. “I thought it was night but then I got a little further and it was day.”

“Shh, you can speak later, at least you’re here,” said Thomas.

“Louisa,” said Justin, struggling to look back out to sea. “She said she’d be here.”

“She’ll be fine,” said Thomas. “She’s a big girl, she can look after herself.”

“I dunno about that, her fashion sense is atrocious,” said Anastasia.

“Who are you?” asked Justin, looking at her. “And you?” He looked at Aaron.

“Justin, these are your aunt and uncle. Anastasia and Aaron,” said Thomas. “And I promise these ones aren’t evil.”

“Hello, Justin,” said Aaron. “I’m the mayor of Jorvik City.”

“And I am Anastasia Silverglade,” said Anastasia.

“Can the introductions wait until later?” asked Thomas. “My son needs to rest and recover.”

“Okay, but from now on, we’re going to be a part of his life,” said Anastasia.

“And mum will want to be a part of his life too,” said Aaron. “She talks to me a lot. When Justin went to see his grandfather, she was beside herself. She’s also currently seeing Jasper.”

“Isn’t that kind of incestuous?” asked Thomas.

“No,” said Anastasia. “They’re not related by blood, so it’s okay. It’s just a little weird.”

“It’s actually quite sweet,” said Aaron.

“You can tell me all about it and we can catch up while Justin rests,” said Thomas. He looked happier, and on the drive home, the atmosphere in the car was much more peaceful. Thomas and Anastasia sat on either side of Justin, talking gently, and Aaron smiled all the way back to Moorland.

Back at the stables, the three siblings sat around Thomas’ dining room table, and Thomas was pleased to see it looking fuller than it ever had. And the dining room was filled with gentle chatter as the three siblings caught up on over twenty years of news.


End file.
